Last Request
by Dragon Aurora
Summary: The worst feeling I can think of is to be indecisive. Let me make this last request to find out what is truly in my heart... ZagatoEmeraude oneshot.


_Hello! Once again, a oneshot, so enjoy. Inspired by... who knows what. I've just plucked it out of my mind!_

_Please read and review! Thank you much!_

_Oh, I suppose I don't own MKR or any of the mentioned char's (unfortunately) sighs

* * *

"… The townsfolk have now calmed and returned to their normal state of business." Not once had he looked up to her during his report today. She thought it very strange of him, not to mention how disappointed she was, not able to gaze into the depths of his gorgeous eyes._

"Is there anything else, Sol Zagato?"

"No, my princess." Quietly he bowed slightly before turning to leave. Once just before he turned, their eyes connected, and in that split second, she felt the sorrow in his heart burn in her mind like an arrow. He had done well to hide it from his voice. As he got to the stairs leaving the platform, she called out to him.

"Sol Zagato…" What was she doing? She should not ask for more heartache. The more they where in each other's presence, the deeper the knife in her heart dug. He stopped at her voice and slowly turned around, looking at her with neutral eyes. She looked at her hands in her lap.

"Princess Emeraude? Did you need something?" She bit the inside of her lip and beckoned him forward, to stand before her once more.

"Yes, my princess?" Slowly she looked up at him.

"Please, seat yourself here beside me." Slight confusion crossed his face, but nonetheless he sat beside her, beside another of the decorative pillows strewn about the couch. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, the silence ticking away into eternity. Neither of them looked at each other.

"Princess Emeraude, if there is nothing then…"

"How long have you been my high priest, Sol Zagato?" She did not want him to leave. Very rarely were they together alone. Usually that was how she liked it, but she had to be certain before she made choices.

"The years seem to count till eternity, princess. Why do you ask?"

"We've never truly been…friends, correct?" He turned and looked at her.

"Of course we've been friends, princess."

"No, that's not precisely what I meant. We've never been on a talking level of a relationship, have we?"

"No, I suppose not. We have had our occasional conversations, but mostly for business reasons, although rarely we have conversed in the gardens. If I make ask, why the interest of our relationship, my princess?" She looked up and met his gaze, her heart pouring out through her eyes. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Princess Emeraude?"

"Hush, lets just sit awhile…" hesitantly he reached over and laid his hand over hers. She closed her eyes and turned her head away to prevent more heartache from leaking out. She heard him move and then felt his hand on her chin, slowly turning her head back to him. Her eyes opened and his face was about half a foot from hers, one hand still on her chin, the other being gripped by her own.

"Zagato, I…" he smiled softly. Her heart leapt at the sight.

"Hush, Emeraude." After a few seconds, he slowly began closing that last six inches. The space started closing faster when she moved her head forward as well. Her lips parted slightly in expectance. Suddenly the door the to audience chamber creaked opened.

"Princess Emeraude? Sol Zagato?" They both froze when Guru Clef's voice broke the silence. A mere three centimeters lay between them and that gap widened instantaneously. Zagato retrieved his hands from Emeraude and she folded her own tightly in her lap. When the guru reached the top of the stairs, both of them had gotten their emotions under a nice blanket of a neutral face.

"Zagato, it is unlike you to be late for our classes. What has kept you?" the guru inquired. Emeraude stiffened slightly as Zagato stood.

"Forgive me, Guru Clef. The princess and I were merely… talking. I had not realized that so much time had past." He turned around and looked into her eyes. He smiled faintly at her and bowed before turning and stepping beside the guru.

"Fare well, Guru Clef… and Zagato." The guru nodded and waved at her. Zagato looked back, eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Fare well, Emeraude." Both men turned and left, shutting the door behind them. After that, she knew what she must do. She began to pray for Cephiro, in hope that they would not suffer too much at her faults. She prayed that her magic knights could do what she wished.

* * *

_Dragon Aurora_


End file.
